


"Tears Dry On Their Own"  A Halcyon Oneshot

by Papillonn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn





	"Tears Dry On Their Own"  A Halcyon Oneshot

Loki, in the midst of his slumber, could hear them; soft tears spilling from Penelope’s liquid toffee eyes. He momentarily struggled to regain consciousness, the previous attention that his body had both given and received making him feel far wearier than he had in quite some time.  
When his eyes flickered open, he found that Nell had shimmed herself out of his embrace, and was now struggling to clasp her bra back on in an attempt to leave. His stomach instantly felt ill. Why did she so desire to leave him? Had he not just handed her the world amidst her pleasure? She’d chanted for him, moaned, and writhed. She’d clung to him and savagely dug her nails into his skin. Loki had been gentle, handling her with the care that she’d been robbed of. He’d abandoned his sexual intrigues in order to instill a sense of worth within his mysterious Midgardian.

It had been a glorious act, too. The curves of her soft body held him differently than any Asgardian maidens would have. She was luscious and entirely receptive to all of his gentle strokes and caresses. While in the beginning she was timid and entirely unsure, it had not taken very long to coax her from her own protective exterior and for her eyes to become reborn with lust and adoration singular to Loki. 

Yet her tears were there.

The sheet covering the lower half of his body fell as he sat up as quietly as possible, and moved to the edge of the bed where his lover still struggled. He captured he hands within his own, and peppered reverent kisses against each of them. Instead of taking over the task, he slipped the fabric from her hands and let the material fall away from her body, leaving her top bare once more. His gaze warmed her flesh that was still tender from his previous attentions. 

Long fingers swept over her spine and made her shiver in delight as her flesh rose up in response, automatically yearning for him. She halted, and as he turned her body to face his own, she stared at him, wondering what he would make of the saline tracks running down her face. His tone of disgust and hatred echoed in her mind. Her act was up and the show was over. Now she was a weak little mortal. 

Loki leaned forward, his long torso stretching across the expanse of the bed, and unexpectedly, he kissed the length of her cheek, tasting the saltiness from her tears in a show of care and recognition. It was his way of telling her that her pain was not inferior to him no matter what her own self-destructive thinking was.

It was to let her know that he was there.

He kissed all over her face, relishing the way that her skin tasted and the way gooseflesh appeared after only a few kisses. Loki had never felt the need to do this before with a woman. Fucking had always been enjoyable, but there was something even more magnificent about purpose and making her stay had become more. Something about the way her buttery skin felt in his hands as he held her tightly, or the way her eyelids fluttered like mad as she came unraveled… those things changed something inside of him, and his need to dominate and control faded and his desire to make this woman feel like treasure replaced it. 

“Little sweetling,” he crooned softly, lips gliding over her ear. He pressed a soft kiss against the shell and delighted in the shudder that rippled through her. “Come back to bed,”

“Loki—“ she began to protest.

“Shh,” he hushed, silencing her with a single kiss. It was gentle and chaste so unlike the first kiss they’d shared. He didn’t bite or tug, instead he brushed teasingly in a reverent fashion, making it very clear that he once again would worship her. 

This time was perhaps more exquisite than the first time. Loki felt no rush, and an internal desire to exhaust her body so badly she couldn’t even imagine leaving. He was patient as he tortured her with slow flicks of his tongue, and naughty whispers that floated through the space of his bedroom, resounding her ears and causing her toes to curl so hard that her legs cramped. It was all delicious, though. Nell wasn’t used to this affection or attention. She wasn’t used to feeling so entirely regal. 

Prince or not, the way he touched her made her feel like his queen. 

This was ground zero, and both of them were nothing. Blank slates, the only title earned being lovers. 

For a second time that night, Loki unhinged his little Penelope. Cries of pleasure tumbled from her lips and she wavered of the edge so many times, counting on this stranger to pull her back and protect her from the fall. He dried her tears in his kisses and washed away the memories that plagued her heart. 

And all the while Nell assumed that this was her night, something happened within the heart of that god. That was the night that he fell in love for the first time…


End file.
